


Watching From the Other Side

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [94]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Bruce, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Drop, clint and phil are cute and tony is bothered by that, different POV, dom!Phil, prompt, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil are a happily bonded dom/sub couple, and Clint is way to easy to put into sub drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching From the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Sub Clint who can go into sub drop pretty much at affection and praise, all pliant and sweet and cute

If you looked at Phil and Clint, you would automatically assume that these two were in a taboo dom/dom relationship. 

You would be wrong.

So totally, and completely wrong. 

For Clint Barton was the subbiest sub to ever sub. 

Seriously. 

Clint Barton may have a tough exterior, but will positively melt into a sub drop with the lightest coo and praise from Phil.

It was actually kind of adorable to watch sometimes.

Only sometimes though.

Other times it was gag worthy. 

 

~

“Who is my sweet little sub, hmm? Who makes my whole world light up” Phil murmured to Clint, who was already glassy-eyed at his knees. 

“That’s right - it’s you” Phil continued softly. 

This scene would cute, if it weren’t for the alien slime covering both of their bodies. That little tidbit kind of made the whole touchy-feely thing a little gross. Had they no decency for the rest of the world to at least shower before they started to love on one another?

Apparently they didn’t, because Phil was pressing little kisses to every clean part of Clint he could reach. 

So gross.

But also… so tender. 

Ugh.

 

*******

Clint and Phil were the only bonded dom/sub relationship in the tower.

The rest were in relationships, but they weren’t ones that could really last the scale of time. 

Which made seeing Phil and Clint so in love so annoying. 

 

~

“You did such a good job today Clint!” Phil cooed as he stroked his fingers through Clint’s. 

Clint purred happily as he laid in Phil’s lap, his eyes starting to glaze over. 

They were in the middle of their monthly Avengers movie night, their bodies all sore from a mission earlier in the day. 

Clint had been hurt saving Steve from the aliens, and it was now Phil’s job to make him feel better. 

Most doms would have gone ballistic when their sub dropped off a building, but not Phil. Probably because he was used to his sub being a moron and dropping off a stuff. 

Phil had been utterly calm when he got Clint off to medical, and was now just clingy to the blond. 

It was gross. Seeing them so close together, seeing how quickly Clint dropped into sub drop. 

Gross. 

_Gross. Not cute.  
_

Not cute.

 

*******

“Tony if you keep watching Phil and Clint with such intensity, one day one of them is gonna deck 

“Shut up Brucey-kins”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
